


Sleeping Together in the Most Innocent Nonsexual Way (you're never bothering me)

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark is scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together in the Most Innocent Nonsexual Way (you're never bothering me)

**Author's Note:**

> Or, I just really wanted innocent, sleepy, peterick cuddles with a title as ridiculous as their songs'.  
> Pls comment and give me feedback :)

Pete's eyes flutter open to the sound of a soft tapping on the outside wall of his bunk. 

"Whuh?" He mumbles, slowly drawing the curtain back.

Patrick is grimacing apologetically and pulling the hand that had done the tapping away from the wall. 

"Sorry Pete, I didn't mean to bother you. Go back to sleep." He moved to climb back into his own bunk. Pete held out a hand and caught Patrick by the shoulder.   
"You're never bothering me. Wha'sup 'Trick?"

Patrick sheepishly looked at Pete and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "I got scared." Pete furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Huh?" He asked.

Patrick sighed and said "I got scared...I thought I saw something out of the window in my bunk. And uh, your bunk doesnt have a window. It was stupid. Sorry. I'm gonna go crash on the couch."

Pete didn't release his grip on Patrick.   
"Nah man, it's cool. I get it. I mean I get nightmares sometimes so I understand. " He held the corner of his blanket up for Patrick to join him under it.

Patrick bit his lip and thought about declining for a moment before climbing in next to Pete. He slid the curtain shut after him and kept as close as possible to it so as not to further bother Pete by touching him in his own bunk. Pete mumbled something under his breath and scooted forward to find Patrick against him. Patrick pressed back, greatful for the contact and Pete wrapped an arm over Patrick's chest. Patrick fell asleep to the even sound of Pete breathing in his ear.


End file.
